


YOU

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: 1827, M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann





	YOU

180×270

1  
沢田纲吉的工作终于告一段落，有时间去处理自己的事了。  
他找了个时间回了趟家，爸爸和妈妈的那个家。  
结果发现父母双双不知道飞去哪里玩了，留下空荡荡的建筑和一室的黑暗。  
当他忙完，回家的当天是凌晨，他蹑手蹑脚地从车上下来，就怕吵醒在休息的沢田夫妇。  
然而他们不在家。  
不过妈妈在餐桌上放了一张纸条，写了要和爸爸去度蜜月，如果沢田纲吉回来发现他们不在家不要太惊讶。  
他叠好那张纸条，收进了西装口袋里，把手上买的给父母的礼物放在了桌面上。  
父母生日的时候虽然都差人送了礼物，但是他当时太忙了，根本没有时间回来，还想着今晚回来见他们，把去工作时候看见的几件适合父母的礼物亲手送过来。  
可惜没有见到。  
他站在餐桌旁好久，直到身后响起脚步声。  
“伯父和伯母都不在家。”是肯定句。  
“是。”沢田叹了口气，“我都忙忘了要确认他们的情况了。”  
云雀去牵他的手，拉着他往玄关走，“我有好好确认的。”  
“谢谢你，云雀先生。”  
云雀没有说话，走到玄关，和沢田纲吉一同穿好鞋，伸手关上了玄关边的灯。  
他站在黑暗里，说道：“沢田纲吉。”  
“怎么了，云雀先生？”  
“休息两天，后天收拾行李，大后天，我们去彭格列新开发的岛度假。”

2  
沢田纲吉终于有两天是睡了好觉的，在他即将要产生要不不去度假在家休息的念头时，云雀恭弥拉着他坐上了私人飞机。  
沢田纲吉睡了一路，云雀恭弥就守了一路。  
他睁眼的时候身边只有一点点的亮光，他伸手一碰刚好碰到身边人的手臂。  
云雀放下手机，握了握他的手，为他把身上盖的薄被拿了起来，“我们到了。”  
沢田哑着刚睡醒的嗓音应了一声，握紧了那只手顺势起身，语气有一点点起床时候的无奈嗔怪：“你该早点叫醒我的……”他揉揉眼睛视线越过云雀的身边，机窗外的景色已经变成了黑暗中有灯光点缀的夜景。  
飞机一下子亮了灯。  
在前头待命的手下站在了私人机舱的帘子背后：“十代目。”  
云雀开口：“现在就走。”  
他为沢田纲吉揉了揉太阳穴，而后拿起沢田忘在座位上的手机放进了自己的口袋。  
他握着沢田纲吉的手，慢慢地离开了飞机。

他们选择了一间靠海的房间。  
手下费劲了口舌说海岛专门有为彭格列首领设计的房间，虽然海岛上的安全设施都是一等一的，但是总有些时候是有无法避免的意外，如果随便选择其他一间房间都可能会让首领的人身安全受到威胁。  
已经放下了的行李又被沢田纲吉拿了起来。  
他不想让手下的人难做。  
云雀坐在一旁的沙发上看着草壁拿过来的报告，头抬也不抬地沉着声音说道：“你想去就去。”  
沢田纲吉听出了一些不一样的意味。  
他又把手上的行李放下了。  
他有些抱歉地看着在门外站着的人，“没关系的，我相信有危机来的时候我们能应付。”  
手下毫无办法地只能看着眼前的门缝一点点闭合。

“云雀先生真是一点都不让人。”沢田纲吉无可奈何笑着说，“他们应该会很担心。”  
云雀把手上的资料合起来放好，没有接他的话题，“不早了，我去洗澡。”  
“好。”  
沢田纲吉的视线停留在已经关上的浴室门，又看看自己手中从行李箱里拿出来的衣服。  
他深呼吸了一口气。

3  
沢田纲吉裹着浴袍敲了敲浴室门。  
里面传来一句沉闷的应答。  
他推门进去，云雀恭弥拿着手机泡在浴缸里，见他进来顺手就把手机放到了一旁放东西的杂物台上。  
“我知道你是想让我好好休息一下。”沢田纲吉站在浴缸旁边，然后蹲下，双手攀着浴缸的边缘，下巴放在手背上，看着坐在浴缸里的云雀，“我知道是你让人把这间房间空出来的，因为离海最近，看见的景色也最漂亮。谢谢你，云雀先生。”  
云雀冷哼一声，没有接话。  
沢田伸手去握住那只晾在浴缸外的手，手指填满了对方的指缝。  
浴室里氤氲的水汽渐渐升腾。  
云雀扯开他腰间的绑带，绒白的浴袍下是不着寸缕的身体。  
浴袍被扔到了洗衣篮里。  
沢田踏进了水依旧温热的浴缸里，撑在浴池两边低下头和云雀接吻。  
云雀托着他让他慢慢覆到自己身上，他张开双腿直接跨坐在了云雀的腰间。  
云雀一手揽着他坐了起来，浴缸里荡起的水波溅出来打湿了地板。  
沢田埋头在云雀的颈间，贴着皮肤小声说道：“云雀先生不累吗？”  
云雀的手顿了顿，往上捏了捏沢田的后颈，“你累了？”  
“没有……”沢田把烧得通红的脸藏在云雀的背后，“在飞机上我一直都在睡，但是云雀先生……嗯……”他感受到云雀的手指已经到达他的大腿根处，他抿了抿唇把出口的细碎声音挡住，继续说道，“但是云雀先生好像一直都没休息……”  
云雀恭弥轻哼一声，似乎还带了些轻蔑的笑意。  
“你不需要质疑我的体力。”  
他伸手握住了沢田纲吉那微微抬起的敏感之处，然后发觉沢田在轻轻咬他的肩膀。  
云雀环住沢田让他靠得更近，一手去抚摸沢田那已经渗出白色液体的阴茎。  
沢田的双腿有些颤抖，与云雀的大腿毫无嫌隙的皮肤能感受到在水流中顶在了他双腿之间的云雀的昂扬之物。  
“云雀先生……”沢田的下身往前蹭了蹭，手臂攀在云雀的肩膀，凑过去亲了亲云雀。  
云雀恭弥捏着他的下巴，有些用力地吻上去。沢田纲吉嘴里的空气一点点流失，他皱起了眉头，而云雀也刚好放过了他，在他反应过来缓解了缺氧的无力感后，云雀带着热气又追逐了上来。  
沢田纲吉能听到两人唇舌交替的水声，混入泡澡的水拍到浴缸边上的声音里，在闭上了眼睛的黑暗视野里，两人皮肤的触感，耳边的声音，靠近的呼吸都在朦胧的水汽中不断地放大。  
云雀恭弥不肯放过沢田纲吉的每一寸呼吸，每一次心跳他都要沢田只为他搏动。  
沢田没多久就把浴缸里的水染上了一点点的白浊。  
他喘着气感受着余韵靠在云雀身上。  
云雀就着浴缸里尚且温热的水，为他即将要进去的地方进行扩张。  
他缓慢撑开沢田身下的皱褶，一边低着头轻吻沢田红透了的耳朵。  
耳朵是沢田纲吉非常敏感的地方之一，平日有人跟他说悄悄话他能忍，但是对方说完话的时候他会不自觉地揉揉不舒适的耳朵。  
挂在云雀双肩边上的双臂已经被吮吸出深浅不一的红痕，他抬起其中一只想要揉揉自己的耳朵，却被云雀再次抓住拉着他靠近自己，偏过头就在沢田沾满了水滴的后肩留下了一个明显的吻痕。  
“云……云雀先生……”沢田纲吉小声道，“可以了……”  
云雀把手指抽出来，他抱着沢田的腰，一点点地让沢田适应被性器进入。  
“要换个姿势吗？”云雀没有急着动。  
“不……不用。”沢田抱紧了眼前的人，任云雀托着他在他体内顶弄。  
难以抑制的呻吟在齿间流出，环绕在云雀的耳边，云雀在他腰间的手掌稍稍用力，更频繁地在沢田高温的甬道内冲撞。  
云雀托起他一条腿搭在浴缸边，沢田瞬间有些慌乱，“不要……”  
云雀堵住他的嘴，一手抱着他，一手握着他身前已经因为云雀的抽插而再次硬起来的阴茎，手指沿着囊袋往渗出白色液体的那处来回撸动。  
被堵在嘴里的呻吟却挡不了因为激烈的唇舌交缠而从嘴角溢出的唾沫，透明的液体顺着沢田的脖颈流到了胸前。  
云雀给予了沢田呼吸的空间，却没给他反应的时间。  
他从沢田的体内退出，引起了沢田一瞬间的迷茫，“怎么了……”说出口的尾音还带有情欲的未尽意味。  
云雀恭弥下一秒就把他从浴缸里抱起来，面对面把他的一条腿握在手掌里，从下而上再次进入到沢田纲吉的体内。  
沢田纲吉的一条腿在云雀恭弥猛烈的动作中有些站不稳，云雀一边吮咬着恋人的锁骨一边慢慢地让他靠近墙边。  
沢田找到了着力点，但是只有一只腿站立的情况仍然让他觉得有些疲惫。  
云雀的手托住了沢田不断往下滑的臀部，尽量地让沢田往自己身上靠，尽管如此，光滑的墙面依旧在沢田的背部留下了摩擦出来的红痕。  
沢田感受着云雀的灼热在自己体内冲撞，连不成话语的词句被充满了恋欲的亲吻辗转在两人的唇齿间。

两人在浴室里做了两次，浴缸周围的墙以及地板都铺满了令人遐想的可疑液体。  
到了最后沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊地被云雀拉到淋浴下用温水把体内残留的东西清理掉，也多亏多年来Reborn以及云雀对他的锻炼，沢田在经历过非常消耗体力的运动之后还能保留一丝精神。  
“云雀先生……”沢田被套上衣服抱回了床上，他一手抓住了要离开的云雀，“你要去哪？”  
“给你倒杯水。”云雀把他的手塞进被子里，“我一会就回来了。”  
沢田半眯着眼趴在床上，没多久就被拉起来，“喝点水再睡。”  
“现在几点了？”他迷糊着问。  
伴随着云雀的回答的是关上的灯以及被子被掀起来沢田感受到身边躺下的温度。  
“三点了。”  
沢田窝进了云雀的胸前，轻声说道：“我有点饿……”  
云雀整理被子的手停了一下，回道：“要叫吃的吗？”  
沢田哼哼几声，闭上了眼睛，“不了……”  
云雀在黑暗中摸了摸沢田的耳朵，抱着他，冗长的呼吸沉淀在爱人的发间。

4  
24岁的彭格列首领很少在其他人面前暴露他在这个年龄不应该出现的那一面，所以在云雀恭弥提出要不要去看看岛上新开发的娱乐项目时，沢田纲吉顺口就回绝了。  
他当时没有看见云雀的表情，还在说着：“因为家族的成员们知道我来了，我要去看看他们。他们昨天没有怎么跟我说上话，而且我们也没给他们多少时间，所以我们还是……”  
沢田一转头，便是云雀面无表情的一张脸。  
他停止说话了。  
他又开口说道：“……或者我们去看了娱乐项目之后再去看他们，我们时间有很多。”  
见云雀没有反应，他靠近了一步，看进云雀的眼睛，笑道：“这样好不好啊云雀先生？”  
云雀握住了他的手，冷哼道：“随便你。”

然而计划就像天气一样无法完美预测，沢田没有去看娱乐项目也没有去看其他的手下，他和云雀到新岛的后山训练场……打架去了。  
究竟是怎么演变成这样的……沢田有点头疼。  
岛上不知道是哪个意大利的富豪，仗着自己有钱有势，带着一帮人霸占了岛上其中一处供游客休息吃食的大厅，其他的游客只能在大厅中面面相觑地站着，有一些比较有勇气的上前与他们讲道理，却被那个富豪的手下威胁了一番。  
有人通知了岛上的管理，沢田纲吉和云雀恭弥当时也看见了报告，沢田便提出要去看一看。  
若是平时，沢田纲吉会授权给岛屿上的负责人把该客人的身份以及生物信息设置为长期不可踏入彭格列岛屿，之后便把他们放逐出去，一件事就这么处理完了。  
但是今天云雀恭弥也在。  
沢田纲吉听到他冷笑了一声，“群聚永远都是些没有战斗能力的蝼蚁做的事情。”  
沢田纲吉没能阻止云雀恭弥踏入大厅。  
那一双浮萍拐已经被握在手中，即便他站在所有人的面前一动不动，气势也永远压别人一头。  
“是你们在闹是吗？”云雀面无表情问了一句，浮萍拐已经举到了胸前，“正巧心情不太好。”  
沢田飞速地挡在了云雀的面前，在他有动作之前指挥赶来的手下把闹事的人带上了开往后山的列车。  
已经摆好了打架姿势的云雀放下了浮萍拐，对上了沢田回头看他的眼睛，“什么时候你也能再让我用我的方式处理这些蠢货。”  
沢田靠近他，小声说道：“在这里打架会影响到其他人的。”  
云雀看了他好一会儿，才把自己的武器收到匣子中，转身自顾自地往外走，走向了要开往后山的列车。  
沢田吩咐了负责人一堆注意事项，才急急忙忙地追上云雀。  
周围的群众也在员工的安抚下渐渐回到大厅，刚才的一阵骚弄仿佛不过是短短半个小时的过场秀。

5  
那群闹事的人已经被松绑，一个个被推着站在了云雀的面前。  
沢田这次完全没有插手，他就站在云雀背后十米处，双手垂在身边握着拳看着云雀的背影。  
云雀示意彭格列的手下离开。  
也尝了尝被威胁滋味的意大利富豪见围着他们的人走了，抖了抖自己发皱的衣服，指挥他的手下：“把他们给我打死！”  
沢田纲吉叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。  
不远处传来纷杂的脚步声，肉搏的声音在沢田的耳边放大。  
沢田纲吉咬了咬牙，他并不想看到这样的局面。  
他知道云雀非常强大，对付这些人小菜一碟，但是这些人只是……  
下一秒，他的声音破口而出：“云雀先生——”  
纷杂的噪音很快就停下了。  
沢田皱了皱眉，做了一下心理准备，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
他眼里带着担忧，把视线投向了他一直在跟随着的背影。  
那个背影站得挺直，仿佛一直是个旁观者，望着眼前发生的一切。  
沢田深呼吸了一口气。  
他环视了一下周围，眼睛里的情绪慢慢变换为诧异。

云雀恭弥没有动手。

云雀先生一直站在那里，没有动手。  
这个认知使沢田往前走了一步，又走了一步，没有再往前。  
是那些本来在云雀示意下离开的家族手下，在那些捣乱的人动作的几秒内把他们再次制服。  
这次连他们的嘴都堵上了。  
云雀拍了拍被扬起的灰尘弄脏了的衣服，回头看着沢田。  
他说：“来打一架吧。”  
沢田往前的步伐顿住了。

6  
“云雀先生非常想打吗？”  
云雀笑了笑，举起了带着紫色死气之火的浮萍拐。  
然后……他们就真的开始打架了。  
Reborn看热闹不嫌事大，突然从沢田身边的空地出现，穿着一身跟他们一样来度假的休闲装，手上还拿着两个扇子：“云雀！云雀！云雀！”  
无可奈何进入了死气模式的沢田看着Reborn，“你可是我的家庭教师。”  
云雀翘起一边嘴角，摆出战斗姿势，看着眼前的沢田，“你也算是我的学生。”  
Reborn听完这句话，把手中的扇子放了下来，语气无趣：“行吧行吧，你们自己玩，我去找山本他们了。”  
“他们也来了？！”沢田的尾音还没收回，便被云雀往前一击打得往后一退。  
云雀的声音在他耳边环绕：“战斗期间要盯着目标。”  
Reborn从他们的眼前消失了。  
沢田重新集中注意力，手臂挡着云雀的浮萍拐，下身一动，躲开了云雀的第二次攻击。  
他对云雀基本是需要打便打，不需要的，就躲着跑。  
以前尚是打不过，现在可能打得过，但他也不想打。  
战斗对他来说不是日常所需，他的战斗只为了保护自己在意的人，而不是用来对付自己生命中非常重要的人。  
他对云雀偶尔流露出来的见到强者的战斗欲望现在是理解的，但是这不代表他就要跟云雀必须分出个胜负。  
战斗不应该用来对付云雀，而应该用来对付威胁世界和平的敌人。

在沢田尝试着第五次避免和云雀正面交锋之后，云雀突然停下了追赶他的脚步。  
他收回了手中的浮萍拐，戴着戒指的手垂在身边，站在远处看着仍旧在死气模式的沢田。  
“回去吧。”  
沢田头上的死气之火瞬间熄灭，他有些愣怔地看着特意放慢了脚步等他的云雀，反应了好一会儿才收好东西跑到云雀的身边。  
他小心翼翼问：“……不打了吗？”  
“今天不打了。”云雀看了一眼沢田因为打斗而开始泛起水汽的脖子，平静说道，“等哪天我们面对那些渣滓的时候再一起打吧。”

7  
他们在新岛上度过了五天，然而只有三天是两人完全独处的，其他时候云雀都对时不时偶遇的狱寺和山本等人表达了想要打人的冲动。  
好在在他爆发前沢田纲吉就把他带离了所有人都聚在一起的地方。  
要离开的前一天傍晚，沢田和云雀走在彭格列新岛还没有开放给全体游客的海滩一边，穿着浴衣的两人牵着手，任晚风吹乱他们的头发。  
沢田转过头去看他的云守，“明天就要回去了。”  
云雀低声应答：“嗯。”  
“云雀先生明天是跟我一起走吗？”  
云雀停住了脚步，“什么意思？”  
沢田赶忙摆了摆手，着急道：“我们来之前是回去了日本看我父母……但是他们不在。彭格列总部在意大利，风纪财团在日本……我，我要先回一趟总部，然后再回日本……”  
沢田站到他面前，低着头，“不过如果云雀先生想先回日本也……”  
“我和你一起。”  
云雀能看见沢田眼睛里映照天边晚霞泛开的光。  
他看见沢田的眉眼带上了笑意，他看见沢田与他之间的距离越来越小，直至那双手贴到了他的背后，胸前感受到的是沢田身体的暖意。  
云雀低下头，嘴唇贴在那柔软的发丝上。

最后一个晚上，他们依旧没有去彭格列首领专用住所，而是选择了一间有榻榻米的房间。  
云雀恭弥只为他们的空间留了一盏灯。  
沢田纲吉侧躺在床铺上，绑着浴衣的腰带已经被扔到了一边，浴衣下的肉体一览无遗。  
一双手正覆盖在他耻毛间的性器来回撸动，直到他轻声呻吟出口，黏腻的液体射了满手，那双手才堪堪停下。  
云雀抱着他转了个身让他趴在床铺上，就着满手的液体为沢田扩张。  
云雀俯下身亲吻沢田颈部，在几天前留下的印记中加深了心中的恋意。  
云雀握着自己的下身顶着沢田，低头咬了咬他的耳朵：“我进去了。”  
“嗯……”沢田双臂撑在床上，被堆在背上的浴衣无法遮挡两人交合的地方。  
沢田被身后的激烈顶弄挡不住齿间溢出的声音，偌大的房间里回荡着沢田抑制不住的喘息。  
而先前刚射过一回的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。  
云雀一手揉刮着他胸前的突起，一手又伸到沢田的下身，手指若有似无地抚摸流出精液的地方。  
房间里充斥着两人的喘息以及囊袋拍打在臀部的声音，交合的水声在两人升温的氛围下像是扩大了几十倍，沢田已经没有意识去注意周围升起的温度，他在意的是体内逐渐升腾的，渐入大脑皮层给他带来愉悦的两人相触的快感。  
他断断续续地逸出呻吟，背部被云雀留下了深浅不一的吻痕。他的腰最是敏感，每次云雀的呼吸一靠近，他的身体都会微微颤抖，更别说云雀的温度一直流连在他细瘦的腰，留下一枚枚宣誓主权的红痕。  
“云、云雀先生……我、我快……”  
云雀的声音压抑着，闷闷地在沢田的后颈处：“我知道。”  
沢田在喘息着等待余韵过去。  
但是云雀还没有解决。  
云雀从他身体里出来，翻身让他躺在床上，拉开他的双腿，再一次进入那处紧致。  
沢田的膝盖因为长时间的跪趴已经磨出了红色，云雀亲吻其中一边膝盖，下身还不断往沢田的身体里进出。  
云雀覆在沢田身上与他接吻，舌尖舔舐着沢田有些泛红的双唇，压着沢田无处可逃。  
沢田阻止不住的生理眼泪一点点地打湿了枕头，他挽住云雀的脖子，感受着云雀的呼吸。  
在最后一刻，云雀咬了咬沢田已经红肿的嘴唇，在他体内冲撞了好几下，释放在温热的甬道里。

8  
他们是第二天下午离开的新岛。  
彭格列家族其他成员则是一早就飞回了意大利。  
沢田依旧是飞了多久睡了多久。  
只不过来时是因为长时间的工作需要休息，回时是因为长时间的休息……所以需要休息而已。  
他们在意大利待的时间也不长，处理完事情也只是过去了三天，彭格列一行人坐了同一架私人飞机飞回日本。

沢田纲吉的父母依旧没在家。  
但是桌面上的纸条已经换了一张。  
大概意思是，桌上的礼物是给纲吉和恭弥的，妈妈和爸爸继续去玩啦，不要担心。

沢田纲吉拿着礼物和云雀递过来的纸条时，脸上是无奈又宠溺的笑容。  
“妈妈能这样和爸爸天天在一起，她肯定很开心。”

云雀环视周围，径直走向了冰箱。  
冰箱里是妈妈做好的菜，上面贴了纸条。  
“我们离开岛的那一天你父母刚好回了趟家，在我们回来的前一天他们飞去了冰岛，我看到你爸爸发来的邮件，嘱咐我们要把冰箱的东西都吃完，这是你妈妈特意在家多呆了一天留给你的东西。”  
沢田走到云雀身边，看着那一个个保温盒，揉了揉发热的眼眶。  
“看来我们好几天都能吃妈妈做的菜了。”

9  
在意大利的工作在同一时间更新回了日本，本该在回日本的第二天去基地报告其他细节的沢田，被云雀强行留在家里，无所事事地躺了一天。  
手机和电脑都被没收了，出门就看见草壁叼着草一脸抱歉地拦着他不让他走，沢田叹了口气回到家里躺在沙发上看电视。

云雀回来时候已经是晚上，沢田穿着睡衣在沙发上睡着了，纳兹就趴在他旁边。  
餐桌上还放着温热的菜。  
是他又把它们弄热了吧。  
云雀在收拾碗筷的时候不小心把陶瓷碗磕在了流理台上，一声脆响把沢田和纳兹都惊醒了。纳兹先是跳到了沙发背上，本来是龇牙咧嘴防御的状态，一看见是云雀又转身跳回了沢田的怀里。  
沢田关掉还在播放的电视，哑着声音说道：“你回来了。”  
云雀走到他身边，摸了摸蜷缩着的纳兹，“嗯，你去床上睡。”  
“你呢？”  
“洗完澡。”

等云雀洗完澡已经是晚上十一点，沢田睁大了眼睛等着他的枕边人。  
“云雀先生应该让我也去基地的。”  
“是小婴儿的意思。”见沢田的眉头渐渐往中间起皱褶，他接了一句，“也是我的意思。”  
云雀转了个身，把床头柜上的灯调到最暗，说道：“小动物，你不要不把自己当回事。”  
云雀的语气冷静，但沢田听出了一些威胁的意味，“彭格列是你的责任，你自己也是你的责任。”  
“这次休假前你有两个月没有好好休息，时间都花在了那些不必要的垃圾身上。”云雀的声音没有起伏。  
24岁的沢田纲吉不知道为什么觉得自己有底气和作为恋人的云雀恭弥谈条件。  
他说：“可是……”  
“沢田纲吉。”云雀沉声叫他的全名。  
沢田纲吉沉默了好一会儿，最后发出一声浅浅的叹息，“……我知道了。”

10  
沢田纲吉回到基地时，山本、狱寺、大哥还有Reborn全部都在。  
几个人全都齐刷刷地看向他，一句话都没有说。  
沢田不知道发生了什么，“大家这是……怎么了？”  
山本脸上是藏不住的担忧。  
狱寺仿佛在忍着自己的暴怒。  
而Reborn是一脸看好戏的样子。  
只有大哥走过来拍了拍他的肩，“云雀刚才过来……威胁了一番，说所有的事情不能交给你一个人去做。”  
山本接着说道：“他把我们好一顿说教，都差点打起来了。”  
狱寺甩开一直抓着他的山本的手，生气道：“他这已经不是第一次了，”他回头瞪了一眼山本，“为什么不让我跟他打一架？！”  
“冷静一点，狱寺。”Reborn放下手中的茶杯，“云雀的意思是你们是彭格列的守护者，他也有他的事情要调查，而你们平时是有更多时间在阿纲身边，让你们好好看着他。”  
“毕竟这位笨蛋首领，永远不知道怎么让关心自己的人安心。”

24岁的彭格列十代目知道他的责任，他要对彭格列家族负责，他要保护他在意的人，他要阻止那些妄图破坏世界和平的敌人，他要保全自己的家园。  
但他有时候会忘了自己。  
他也是彭格列家族的一部分，他是首领，他有在意他的人。  
身边的人时时刻刻都会提醒他，他要去保护他们不受任何人伤害，他负有这个责任。

云雀恭弥知道。  
所以他不会直接去跟沢田说，他会用各种方法，去提醒，去让沢田醒悟。  
沢田纲吉不只是彭格列十代目，他有家人，有朋友，有恋人。  
不只是沢田纲吉在意的人重要，沢田纲吉本身也被他人在意着。

沢田纲吉走到基地的另一边，那是云雀的地方。  
云雀坐在榻榻米上，似乎一直在等待他。  
沢田走到他身边坐下，拿起另一个已经斟满了茶的杯子喝了一口。  
他笑着看着自己的爱人，说道：“云雀先生，如果以后我想早一点回家了，我可以直接过来叫你一起回去吗？”

云雀恭弥低着头，给自己再倒了一杯茶。  
沢田纲吉听到他在喝了一口茶之后，那一句轻轻的应答。

“嗯。”

【FIN】


End file.
